The current style of placing concrete on a job site quite often uses a concrete pump, either a boom truck or a smaller trailered pump. Being able to use a pump to deliver the concrete aggregate some distance from the delivery truck, place it directly where it is needed without the manual labor of a wheel barrow, has significantly enhanced the productivity and efficiency of the concrete industry for all but the smallest jobs. The larger the job, the more is gained from using the larger boom trucks.
One thing that has not changed is lack of tensile strength for concrete. From stone aggregates to fiber, steel, and various other additions to the concrete mixture, many things have been tried to enhance the tensile strength of the concrete.
This period of time in history is marked by rapid advances in material science. For one example, the advancing science of graphene and carbon nanotubules, the strongest material ever manipulated by man, is sure to have significant effects in every kind of industry due to its strength and conductive properties. For example, steel was a commonly used structural material similar to those used at the beginning of the twentieth century such as ASTM A36 steel which has a tensile strength of 550 MPa. These days in the beginning of the twenty-first century carbon fiber materials have been developed such as graphene which has a tensile strength of 130,000 MPa.
The present invention advances the science of structural concrete by leveraging the use of concrete delivery systems and fibers, of various types, to uniformly embed materials of high tensile strength in the concrete aggregate. As used in this document, the term “fiber” refers to any of the following: titanium wire, copper wire, carbon nanotubules, braided graphene or any other natural or man-made substance. In addition, the invention allows the inclusion, if necessary, of conductive fibers, for example copper, or conductive carbon fibers, to create an electromagnetic wave barrier to enable creation of a Faraday Cage to exclude electromagnetic radiation. As computer security becomes more necessary, this capability will become more important.
While this document specifically describes the inclusion of various materials into a concrete stream, the method is not limited to concrete but can be applied to any material stream.